


Homecoming

by StringOfLetters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s kinda, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringOfLetters/pseuds/StringOfLetters
Summary: Based off of the prompt, “And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, i’d find you and I’d choose you.”





	Homecoming

“I’ll be waiting for you.” You told him as you waited for his train to pull into the station.

“I’m counting on it, doll.” He grinned. “I got that photo you got taken. Gonna look at it every night.”

“Bucky!” You swatted his arm playfully as he winked at you.

“And I’m not going to show it to the rest of the guys either. Just gonna tell them, ‘My dame is the prettiest thing you could ever lay your eyes on.’”

“I suppose I should carry your photo around in my purse,” You joked with him. “I’ll pull it out when I go to the diner or the soda shop. I’ll tell everyone that my fiancé is even more handsome than the guys in Hollywood.”

“Thanks, doll.”

Your smiles faded as the train pulled into the station with a loud screeching noise.

“Bucky, suppose you don’t come back?”

“Doll, I promise you I’ll be back.” He said, hesitating before speaking again. "You’re gonna love me forever, right? Even if I come back different?”

You put one hand on the back of his neck, kissing him deeply. When you finally broke the kiss, needing air, you gently placed your fingers under his chin, angling his head so he was looking into your eyes. “Of course. I love you, and I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you. I love you, Bucky Barnes.”

You could see tears glistening in his eyes as you fought back your own. Kissing him again, quickly this time, you picked up his suitcase, handing it to him, and adjusted his tie and hat. “Off you go, sarge. Make your country proud.”

He nodded, putting a hand up in goodbye before he walked slowly to the train.

“Make me proud.” You whispered to him, watching as he boarded.

~

He’d given up on reclaiming most of his memories a long time ago. He remembered clips and snippets, some of a blonde haired man, first short and skinny, then taller and more muscular than him, and some of a girl, whose face was blurred, handing him a heavy suitcase.

There was one thing that went through his head daily since he’d escaped Hydra. He had no idea where it was from, only that a woman was saying it. ‘I’d find you and I’d choose you.’ He wanted to know so badly why this voice, or these words, calmed him down when he woke up from a nightmare, or evened his heart rate when he was panicked. From what he remembered, being chosen was a bad thing, meaning he was subjected to torture on unimaginable scales. These words were different. They promised something entirely different; someone to love, and a future.

But being on the run for so long meant someone was bound to attack him at some point, either a Hydra operative or just a troublemaker, and one day he’d woken up on a couch, stitches in his side and a busted lip. There was a young woman hovering over him, softly stroking his hair as she gently cleaned his forehead with a warm cloth.

It was comfortable, warm, and he felt safe for the first time in he had no idea how long. He would have fallen asleep had the girl not talked to him.

“Bucky.” She said, face instantly lighting up in a smile when she saw he was awake. “I told you I would find you. Took me more than seventy years, but I did."


End file.
